dungeonworldwestmarchesfandomcom-20200215-history
Knifesbridge Summaries
Dennis S. Adventure Start: On our way to Knifesbridge we found a wagon that had been assaulted by some creature (turns out it was a Fomorian). While investigating the wagon a creature of many faces, pendulous tits, and two long, clawed arms (that it used to walk) accosted us. Tit Monster: This creature emits an aura of fear and seems to become more resilient to damage derived from familiar sources (Ex: Hitting it too much with a sword will garner diminishing results). We only managed to scare it away when Jorg (Krampus) accidentally summoned a Blue Dragon out of his kidnapping sack. The dragon flew away, but it might still linger in that area. Also the Tit Monster bleeds black blood. Ghostwood: We didn't really explore the woods at all, but in does seem to live up to it's name. Upon the wagon (mentioned above) there was a keg of what seemed like beer. When our resident college student, Alice, drank from it she tripped balls. Among other things she heard angry, vengeful voices coming from the direction of the woods. We can also confirm that the bandits are located somewhere within the Ghostwood. Knifesbridge: Knifesbridge is known for it's lumber and beer trade. The mayor, King Cole, hires mercenaries on a regular basis to solve problems that his guards wouldn't be suited for. The mercenaries he hires hang out at the Black Dragon (a local pub). King Cole frequents the Wellington, a prissy bar with a dress code (no Krampuses allowed!). It is illegal to drink outside brew in Knifesbridge! Also there is a theater where angsty teenage girls like to hang out, including the mayor's daughter Teresana (hopefully not for long). David S. James A blue dragon has been seen flying overhead the road into Knifesbridge. Even worse, Fomorians and stranger monsters have appeared from the south. Also in the south? Castles, real ones. There are some strange plants growing in the Ghostwoods. I know that you can roll them into a cigarette, but I haven't tried smoking it yet. If you want to get really wasted, go drink at Knifesbridge. I've heard they've got stuff there that'll make you hallucinate. Just don't bring your own booze, that's illegal by decree of King Cole, the local mayor. The sheriff of Knifesbridge, Reynulf Hartford, seems to be in a bad situation currently, dirty, unkempt, and at cross-purposes from the mayor. The witches are definitely back in the Ghostwoods, one of them even made her way into Knifesbridge, where she assaulted a bar worker with black magic in plain view of Teresandra, King Cole's daughter. TheWeakSauce (aka Hylie) Old Man, Diary of Adventures Why does my party keep insisting that we tell everyone that we are responsible for unleashing a blue dragon onto these lands. Once it starts terrorizing the area, they'll be coming at us with torches and pitchforks. As far as I'm concerned, a blue dragon descended from the skies as we were travelling and that's all there is to it. Knifesbridge, this town is broken. Riots, bandits, no respect for authorities, and I'm only speculating, but I'm certain some corrupt politics are involved here. The Sheriff, Raynor, Reinier, whatever his name may be, he looks to be neck deep in shit and barely holding things together. If you wish to burn down a broken city, then it's a toss up to whether the sheriff will assist you to cleanse the town, or resist you to try to save it. I have yet to decide whether this town is worth saving. Femorians to the south.... far south, according to my maps, and yet they come up northerly enough to reach the roads. Something scaring them? or luring them? Either way, I'm not too sure what femorians are or what they're capable of. A healthy dose of fear is always a great way to stay alive. Keep this in mind when you run into a floating collage of faces with two lanky arms. Also.... How would one define a bandit? uh.... nevermind, forget I asked. David J. We were heading to Knifesbridge and I was scouting ahead of the party in eagle form. I saw black pools in the forest and a dark apparition attacked me with some kind of magical fear, and I lost control and crashed into the ground. We trekked on to Knifesbridge, a town known for witches, bandits and demon worshippers. Alice the Witch had prepared some potions of youth to disguise the people with outstanding warrants. Alice found out Corbin Grey had sworn an oath to hunt her down, so she flew off to Mournhaven, also with the intention of trying to talk with another witch about prolonging the magical effect of the potion of youth. At this point I followed Alice rather than stay with a murderous psychopath with a deathwish (Raylen). The party split in two........ In Mournhaven we saw symbol of Imperial Church of the Gods of Law and met Corbin Grey - a fringe extremist witch hunter. Corbin gave a speech announcing he had barred and closed the university, which is apparently a big deal or something. She ran up to him yelling something about a kidnapping and her sister, and then Alice got him alone and tried to stun him and force him to drink a charm potion. Corbin attacked Alice and I tried to help by carrying him into the air and dropping him (in eagle form) and attacking him with my talons. After Corbin smashed Alice's face with his mace of doom she died and I flew away. Corbin Grey: (http://i0.wp.com/www.methodsunsound.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/WITCHFINDER-GENERAL-poster.jpg) Dennis S. Teresana's Bodyguards: Teresana's "boyfriend" hired bodyguards for her after the riots a week ago. Asking around revealed that those bodyguards were Fomorians. Fomorians are large (about 8ft tall, I believe), humanoid mutants who primarily live underground. They are very strong, but they aren't mindless, they do have a social hierarchy (a king and queen at least). Turns out they also use poisoned weapons! A single wound can causeparalysis. These particular Fomorians claimed to be working for the King, not Teresana's boyfriend. They claimed that the King knew stuff and that if we knew they might serve us. Corbin Grey: Corbin Grey is a Witch Hunter of the Imperial Church of the Gods of Law. He came from the mainland and is investigating the rumors regarding witches in the Knifesbridge area. He went to the school of Mournhaven, a mage college, to the north of Knifesbridge to inquire as to the supposed witches. He ordered the school be shut down until his investigation was completed. Conflict! Part 1: Alice, the witch, flew her broom up to Mournhaven to ask the sister of the sheriff of Knifesbridge if she knew where her brother was. The druid, Dunstan decided to accompany her due to Raylan's (the fighter who arranged this little adventure) obvious mental imbalance. Once there Alice found out about Corbin and tricked him into accompanying her out of Mournhaven so she could force a charm potion down his throat and make him her's. Unfortunately things did not go as smoothly as she expected and when Corbin realized Alice was a witch he sprung into action. He killed Alice on the road between Mournhaven and Knifesbridge. Dunstan tried to kill Corbin, but when it became obvious that he wasn't strong enough to do so he fled. Conflict! Part 2: Raylan, the infatuated murderer, made his way to the Knife Grinder, a dockside bar where he was told Teresana was. She was hanging out with her "boyfriend" and her two Fomorian bodyguards. Old Man, a dwarf bard, accompanied Raylan there partly to keep him (relatively) calm and partly to help complete the mission at hand. Raylan mouthed off to Teresana's "boyfriend" who, as a result, ordered the Fomorians to take Raylan outside and get rid of him. Raylan wasn't about to back down and neither were the Fomorians, so the battle ensued. Raylan managed to kill the first, bigger Fomorian quickly, but not before his poison took hold and paralyzed the young savage. Had it not been for Old Man's courageous display to buy Raylan time to overcome the poison he would have surely died. Thankfully, at the last moment, as the last Fomorian was about to batter his brains in, Raylan managed to land the killing blow. Results: Alice is dead, Dunstan fucked off to safety, Old Man and Raylan were forced to flee Knifesbridge without Teresana. Mission: Failed! Raylan will be returning here at some point to finish what he started...hopefully. TheWeakSauce (aka Hylie) Old Man Diaries, The Folly of Youth With the flaky children of this mission and a child sized druid who I've seen more as bird than halfling, this mission was doomed as soon as I took that potion of youth. Oh how delightful, to be young again. To feel the thrill of combat without fear during every moment. Such a silly potion, I must avoid such things in the future. Troubles on the road, typical. Black pools... black anything it seems, it's best to avoid. Getting to town, of course the witch child and the bird decided to run off to a nearby town saying it'll be quick. I haven't heard back from either of them, but with Rumours of a Witch Hunter Corbin Gray, scoring yet another kill in the area, I can only assume they are both dead. Raylan and I on the other hand decided to head straight for the objective who was accompanied by some brutish Thugs. "Will," 'boyfriend' of Tarasana, apparently knows something. Something that the Femorian king wants to know or protect. Valuble enough to send Femorian body guards to protect him. Femorians pack a nasty punch, with paralysing poison weapons. The youth potion invigorated me enough to strike at these brutes with their own poison weapons. Barely crawled out alive, with their paralasys daggers in hand. Turns out... still bandits in the ghost woods area. Robbed Raylan and I as we limped our way out of town. Perhaps we should take care of them. Dennis S. Raylan the Sad Clown's Sad Story of Sadness On the Road: We ran into a bunch of Carnies on Blue Dragon Road. They tried to put on a show for us which Dax, the Paladin, was pretty interested in. When I tried to walk away the carnies held our hirling hostage. I tried to talk our way out of a fight, but unfortunately one of the carnies had beef with me and insisted on fighting. Dax and I murdered most of them, turns out they employ satyrs. The leader and two satyrs managed to escape the bloodbath. Upon further inspection it turned out that the troup was really famous, the Troup du Satyre. The troup and the satyrs come from a valley to the south east; fun fact: Satyr's HATE werewolves! After we handled them we stole there caravan which came with a great number of clown outfits. This helped me get into Knifesbridge. The Dockside Bar: We went to the Knife Grinder to ask where Willis lives (the "boyfriend"). Dax tried to order the information out of them and it resulted in a brawl. We killed a bunch of the thugs and managed to get Willis's address out of him (a house on Harlowe Street). Before leaving an old woman yelled at me and told me this was her bar and she wanted me out of Knifesbridge, she gave me 24 hours...fuck that, I'll be back...unfortunately. The Drug Den: We went to the street the thug told us about and found the house that had to be where Willis was. Dax attacked the front of the house while I went for the back door. Unfortunately Willis was able to avoid me with Teresana in toe and fled the scene before we even entered the building (I failed my Discern Realities check...one of only 2 fails for me the entire session...FUCK ME!). Dax managed to kill pretty much everyone in the building and found a huge stash of drugs. A strange black leaf substance in crates with labels from Melek Farm. Meanwhile I was in the basement because I heard Teresana calling...turns out that was some sort of spirit fucking with me...I burned the building down before we left. I guess I'll be returning to Knifesbridge at least one more time... Ramiro B. Report from Urchin 22 in Knifesbridge, courier chosen: Nº9. To Decoy Pole After being forced by Corbin to work for him against an unknown group of bandits I made myself some "friends". A lizardfolk mercenary calledTurg, fiery warrior knows how to keep calm (maybe a possible asset to us). And the Krampus we were after, more on him later. * First plan was to lure the bandits using a cart to hide my intimidating companions in; needless to say the plan failed. Wraiths inhabit the main road to Mournhaven (Beware these creatures they seem to ignore physical barriers such as regular armor). We turned tail and hauled ass to Knifesbridge once in town I managed to avoid the Sheriff by splitting from the group, don't want him to remember my face. * Second plan was set in motion after my mates scored a takedown notice on Melek Farm (The bandit's main place of operations, or so it seems). I went to "our place" and asked the bartender for some information, I think he tried to set me up....we should have a word with him. He pointed me to a man named Willis, said he knew about the farm (Their leader from what I gathered by looking around; everyone in the tavern was a part of his group, around half a dozen or so). After shadowing his thugs back to Melek Farm (thus sealing the deal, this was indeed their hideout) I laid a plan, along with my mates, to raze it to the ground.The raid went according to plan, no casualties. We found a vast amount of "drugs" that supposedly allow one to speak with the dead, and someboxes labeled "For Femorians only". Some members of the rival group made it out alive. Letter translated by Hander 7. Thurg of House Kash (Henrique) A guide to the west marches: By Thurg of house Kash, mercenary The Hiring: Jorg Krampus (an "odd" fellow with of justice) and I got hired by this little-man (Halfling), Poliver. On the authority of the religious figure Corbin Grey, who wished to rid the Ghostwood forest of bandits. both me and Krampus got in trouble with the thieves guild earlier in the week (i beat one up and tossed him from the first floor of an inn,Krampus finished the bugger) The foiled plan: We planned to surprise the Bandits, given the description f the way they waylaid the one caravan was not very clear (no modus operandi) we decided to improvise a little ambush of our own, hiding inside a cart, ready to strike at the first sign of bandits with missile and a incredibly effective bundle of chains. But we were attacked by Restless spirits, whose invisible claws completely ignored my scale armor. Fox in Wolfskin: As we returned to the town of Knifesbridge the sheriff offered help, he kept a civilian-like comrade approach. the small fellow, Poliver, disappeared before getting into the sheriff's office. After i requested the sheriff served us alcohol (in knifesbridge alcohol can only be consumed in the brewery) and He asked us to acquire info on a drug-dealing group n the Ghostwoods. "Holy" assistance: I asked Corbnni Gray's assistant for a protection spell/charm, he decided t charge me 15 coins for a ward/sin cleansing, against the ghosts of Ghostwood, i couldn't afford it. I got more bandages instead. Poliver acquired some info about the gang and shared with us, then we decided t get help from Corbin Gray, and got 2 helpers (useful chaps) Bazing weedsmen's Den: we made a stealthy assault on the place, Poliver set a barn on fire, the helpers assaulted the place, Krampus smacked down a man with his chain, then Poliver's tactical planning and Krampus Chain and my daggers, we vanquished our foes! We found the previous sheriff deadand much narcotic evidence. We made quite a bti f cash, but something is off with the Sheriff (and Krampus told me Corbin was no saint, we was trying to get evidence to ring him down) Exerpt from the Reply of lord minister of culture of Katrapoullis to the Letter of lord Hath of House Kash:"Dear lord, If you hire another dimwit poet to translate my family's exploits abroad in a pathethic attempt to dimnish the acomplishments of my house, I will have your heart in a platter and wear your circlet of Office, melted on into my shoulderguard!" David S. We were riding to Knifesbridge when Polliver spotted something and waved us over. When we stopped the carriage we saw the monster, Fear Stalker, that terrorized Blue Dragon Road not too long ago attacking some guardsmen. Everyone approached the beast and I charged it knowing that this may be my only chance to rid this horrible beast but it turned and hit me. I was fueled by rage as feelings of fear washed over me but the beast was too much for me. It threw Garen aside and broke my arm and shield. Garen was mentioning before to me in Metzinger and on the trip that I should be less reckless. Maybe he was right. We wounded the beast and it fled and only Turg pursued it. He slayed the monster and kept some trophies of that kill. I hope to never see the likes of that thing again. We checked the bodies and they were in fact Knifesbridge Guards. Now what they were doing so far out in the Ghostwoods we do not know but they had a note on them that said “W is in the Tower. Ogre is in the Barn.” We assume W means Wilse and Ephram, the former Red Company merc with us, believes Ogre refers to an actual Ogre who works for Calgodarro. Garen, Turg, and myself rode into town while Ephram and Polliver snuck in. We were stopped at the gate by the guards and we told them what happened and they took us to Calgodarro for what was supposed to appear to be questioning. It became apparent that they did not care for answers or what happened to their men. They fully intended to kill us either for assumption that we killed their men or that there were more hidden motives. It didn’t matter since mayhem quickly ensued with the building catching on fire and Garen and myself fighting our way out to Calgodarro, Turg jumped out the window. We made it up to the burning room with Ephram fighting Calgodarro and one of his men casting some sort of magic from the void. I called out Calgodarro and attacked with haste and he killed me where I stood. It appears Garen is right. I am reckless. I walked beyond the black gates to the twisted black peak of Svarthen where I met one of the oldest Dread Knights, Paladus Drago. He was disappointed in me and said I have failed Svarthen. In return for a second chance I was given a holy purpose in the swamps now overrun in crystals to the north. I walked out of the burning wreckage that was my grave and now I hear Garen’s words. I will not be reckless. I will have absolute purpose. -Dormir TheWeakSauce (aka Hylie) Combat Report - Assissinate Colgaddaro Garen Hartford Foot Soldier - Orc Ghostwoods - Haunted woods, full of spirits and creatures you want to avoid. Knifes Bridge - Gated town, locked down at night. Why is town built in the middle of haunted woods? Colgaddaro - Mercenary, combat specialist. Target, not to be taken lightly. Organised, leads well. Town Status Town Guards found slain by a foul "titty monster." Party attempted to save them. This was not a part of the mission. "Titty Monster" was killed with serious injury sustained to Dormir. 2 pronged attack set up, strike from the in front and a silent sneak attack from above- partial success. Calgodarro found, many town guards killed in the battle. Party was un-focused, scattering rather than focusing on target. Barracks burned down, party likes to destroy civility, unfortunate. Target escaped alive, barely injured. Mission failed. Party Status Dormir - MIA, Colgadarro. Reckless. Last seen choking on blood under collapsed burning building. Presumed dead. Garen - Lightly Injured. Let target escape, reasonable action. Turg - Lightly Injured. Confused. Displays courage in extraneous acts, cowardice during relevant mission Polliver - Lightly Injured. Protects his own life above all else, perhaps too much. Ephram - Lightly Injured. Flaky leader. Foolishly courageous, flighty when pressured. Suggestion Mercenaries with a reputation are always a tough fight. Save resources to fight them, rather than before hand. Scout ahead when entering enemy territory. Look for an way in, a way out, and 3 other ways out when everything starts to burn to the ground. Fire does not solve all problems, despite what most adventurers will tell you. Dennis S. Marco Lafayette's Account: Mission Prep: Dax brought a tracker woman named Allalia with us. He also hired the services of Captain Harvey Furious and the crew of the River Fox to take us to Knifesbridge and help us take out the pirates. The Squirrel Folk: We made a stop at the Kirreskalds to the north of Metzinger. Dax wanted to call upon their Oracle abilities to help find the Flotsam. To do this they requested an artifact. They wanted us to trap a demon in one of their soul jars. Thankfully I (Marco Lafayette) am a skilled demon summoner! I summoned one right up and had it trap itself. The squirrel folk told us stuff about the Flotsam and it's crew. Mostly stuff we already knew, but they did tell us about their captain, Cluny. Cluny had 3 magic artifacts: A cape, a helmet, and a barbed whip. Knife Grinders: We traveled to Knifesbridge via river boat. We went directly to the Knife Grinders to try and acquire the whereabouts of the Flotsam and it's crew. While Jacqui was off flirting (successfully) with the bartender I scoped out the place and easily spotted Captain Cluny with a dozen men in toe. We waited outside for him and his men to leave and jumped them on their way back to their ship. Dax charged in bravely, Jacqui ripped off a chunk of her flesh and turned it into a Goo Monster...weird, and I, of course, summoned a Pit Fiend from beyond the Black Gate. Dax killed Cluny in a single stroke while the Goo-Jacqui effectively assaulted some of his men. The Pit Fiend did the rest, killing half of them immediately and causing the others to scatter. The Templars, holy knights brought here by Corbin Grey, the new sheriff of Knifesbridge, quickly arrived. While the Templars were busy dealing with my demon Dax and I ran off to assault the Flotsam (after looting Cluny, of course); Jacqui went to hang out with her new potential boyfriend. Dax, with help from Allalia, took the Flotsam easily. We then had Harvey Furious tow our new boat out of town. Corbin Grey did kill the Pit Fiend and when it's body turned to ash he gathered up (at least) a whole barrel worth of it. amber s. The Quest: Dax, the Paladin, requested some aid in the return of his holy symbol and the seeking of revenge on a river pirate for apparently offending Alalia. I did not ask the details on that last one.... and losing your holy symbol can be enough of an emotional wound I didn't feel it was needed to ask. We gathered with the wizard Marco near Metzger, procured a boat with crew under Captain Harvey Furious (who was a little too excited to help with a revenge scheme in my humble opinion). The mission was as follows: See the Squirel People Enclave to find out more about our piratical prey. Go to where the pirate were. Kill then, get the stuff back. Simple, right? ....Oi.... What really happened: We went to the squirrel people who are apparently psychic in some way to ask help. They ran us in circles with some caviot-riddled double speak before telling us to put a demon in a jar as payment beforehand. Turns out, our dear Marco has a box that can justsummon demons whenever he wants. So we made quick work of that. Dax went in and got the information, we traveled by boat (kept on retainer nearby-ish) down to... you guessed it... Knifesbridge. We were quick. Got into the town without much trouble and I decided the dockside bar was the best place to ask around about seedy individuals. Well... Our Marco got all the intell we needed so I spent my time on more personal matters. And let me tell you, the bartend I spoke to was an absolute doll! But I'll get into that later. Me and the bartender set up a date for the evening and so we kind of pushed the plans along to finish our mission. The pirate we were after, some guy named "Cluny of the River Rats", was in the bar with part of his crew. We waited outside, let them get up a little ways, and took out Cluny (Dax's kill) in one blow. Marco summoned some kind of giant, red, firey, hate-filled demon in the middle of town and took out most of them. I took out a few with ol' Tootsie (rolling pin). The holy symbol was returned to Dax, Alalia got her revenge on Cluny, and I got a helmet out of the whole ordeal. After that... Dax decided he wasn't done. So I let the boys go continue their rampage while I had my date! On my way to the tavern, I witness a group of templars subduing the demon and a man in full holy war regalia, a man I can only assume was Corbin Grey, and snuck well around them. I have no time for holy shenanigans. The Aftermath: So, the lovely young barman who was absolutely smitted with me asked me to dinner to discuss a potential job and boarding and the like. I had to change after the battle, but his mother had a spare dress that (much to my surprise!) actually fit me. It was a lovely meal. Turns out that I can do odd jobs around the bar and act as shift cover when someone falls in for money to get myself out of debt and maybe into some real money. His mother seems to like me well enough and he is so very polite. I now have a new place to call home in Knifesbridge. Safety, security, and the affection of the young Barat Butar. He tended to my wounds before dinner and we talked for a while... dinner was had(fish 'n chips! My favorite), a deal was struck for work, and then.... we cuddled to sleep. In the morning? He brought me pancakes! Oh such a good set of days. I hope your week has been half of mine, fellow adventurers! Dennis S. Raylan the Sad Clown's Sad...Fuck It... (This one's a long one, guys.) Prep: Polliver, the, the halfling not-thief, hired 2 simple folk to help us fight...things. Ruriath, the elf...pacifist wizard, hired some ex-cleric of the God's of Law to help us kill ghosts. Ghost Woods: We murdered the ex-cleric immediately because he was a liar, he couldn't make holy water, Polliver got to do the honors. Then these three ghost monk...brothers appeared. They told us to leave, but then came to kill us anyway. I don't like ghosts, I can't kill them, I can't, I can't, I can't...thankfully we had Dax, his piety made them flee; not before they ripped out the soul of that charlatan though; serves him right. After that we, we made our way to the tower where that FUCK Willis was supposed to be. We ran into some gross looking white wolves on our way there. They never made any noise and seemed to be able to give you some...disease. Oh, also they were made from demon magic, or something. Anyway, after Old Man poisoned himself with the stuff Polliver trusted him with we attacked the wolves. I killed two of them, it was easy, the other took out the third, but the fourth got away. The Tower: We spotted an Ogre enter this barn that was built into the tower, it seemed to serve as a front door. Polliver did some scouting, but got spotted and the Ogre charged us. I hit him real good, really, really good, but then he hit me. It didn't seem to hurt all that much, but then I saw that my arm was knocked out of it's socket and my machete was thrown a few feet from me. Polliver put an arrow in the Ogre's brain before he could swing at me again, Polliver is pretty good at murder, like that about him. After Polliver bandaged me, Ruriath gave me a health potion to fix my arm and we looted the Ogre. I took his teeth, Dax took his dick. We entered the tower and made our way a bit slowly around, Polliver wanted to be cautious. Eventually Old Man spoke up and said we were being too slow and he was right! If Teresana was in trouble we needed to hurry so me and him hurried to the basement to look for her. Once down there we didn't know whether to keep exploring or to turn back. "W" in the tower could have been a reference to the "Witch King" who used to own the tower. Old Man remembered one of his old stories about three monk brothers who used to live there, then witches, and the Witch King...blah, blah, blah. I almost did turn back, but I heard a woman scream coming from behind a crack in the wall just big enough for me to squeeze threw. When I got to the other side I saw Teresana, my angel, stab Willis while some...spirit snapped his neck. I don't think I've ever felt happier than in that moment. I talked with her a bit, she had this really cool magic book now, and she was so pretty...Dax knocked the cracked wall down and I ran off with Teresana when we heard footsteps. The others followed after they saw really big, grey people come down the hallway...Fomorians probably. Once out of the tower I asked Teresana to come with me. I was going to help her run away...she didn't want to come with me, in fact,she...didn't want anything to do with me (I rolled snake eyes on my Parley...never ending sadness). After making some green ghost womanswirl around me from her book, she walked off back to Knifesbridge with Polliver, Ruriath, and Old Man to go claim their reward. I left with Dax after he said some...things about...stuff. I don't remember much of that moment, I was in a daze. I think he wants me to join some murder cult or something...that might make me feel better. Ramiro B. Polliver's Journal. Group composition: 3 hirelings, Gieter and Umlaut (very useful) and a scammer ex-cleric (he's dead now, you're welcome), Ruriath an elven wizard (situational spells), Raylan the Raylan (Bloodthirst unending), Old Man...he's old, and also a man I think and Dax a cleric of Blackskull (fanaticism at it's finest) The task at hand: Raylan hired us to help him find Teresana and kill Willis (this is why most of us joined). The Ghostwoods: When entering the Ghostwoods (coming from Metzinger) I used my tricks to tell, with the help of Dax, if the ex-cleric was lying (he claimed to be able to bless water, allowing us to fight the ghosts) which he clearly was. I killed him right where he stood, good thing too since our chatter attracted four ghosts that took his soul as payment. We also ran into a pack of "wolves", the leader had white fur and was clearly infected by some kind of disease or parasite. The whole pack seemed unnatural, we made short work of them but a single one got away. The Tower: We arrived in the nick of time to see an Ogre entering a barn adjacent to the tower (we knew of this, the letter was very specific about it). Thanks to Dax we learned of a great source of undeath coming from underground the barn (really powerful source). After my faulty attempt of sneaking behind the Ogre, we engaged in combat. Raylan charged the Ogre and traded blows with him, getting his arm dislocated; luckily he distracted the beast long enough for me to shoot an arrow right through his head. (The loot ritual was fast) Once inside the tower I urged the group to move slow and check for traps in every corner. Old man and Raylan became anxious and wanted to plow through every room. Old man recalled the story of this tower, it involved a Witch King....the W confused Raylan, who surrendered the search and decided to abandon the task despite my solid arguments. Out of the blue, a scream rended the silence withing the tower; Raylan seemingly recognizing the voice springed into action. Long story short, Teresana killed Willis and Dax took his head. Teresana is now a powerful magic user (or so it seems) and lo and behold, fomorians were behind all of this. (Really, I need to find someone willing to eradicate them). Raylan pushed for Teresana's affection, which netted him a resounding negative. He now seems to be a broken blade with no master. The "payoff": I escorted Teresana back to town, and joined the rest of my group at the gates. We fucked up hard....we gave the head of Willis and Teresana to Father Petris....He took our coins. I've sworn to kill any who dare cross me, and this fucker crossed me good. There's bad blood that need to be collected. (1500 fucking coins....Someone pls help me burn his church down). Dennis S. Marco Lafayette's Account: Prep: We hired Gieter and Umlout...I have no idea how to spell their names. I do know that I spent a lot of money on them and we didn't use them. Polliver used his Connections to find Father Petrus's last known location. The Squirrels: We went to the Kirreskalds (squirrel-folk) to get some additional info about Petrus. One thing lead to another and we partied with them. Everybody got crunk (except me) and Dax, being the life of the party that he is, threw himself into the bonfire which caused a pretty significant fire...what a party animal! Blue Dragon Road: After leaving the Kirreskalds we headed for Melek Farm (Petrus's last known location). The trip to the Ghostwood didn't go so well, however. After I accidentally fed the party some of Polliver's tainted corn breads everyone got really sleepy, most of us held ourselves together, but Dax passed out. It was at that point that the rumored Blue Dragon found us. Everybody sprang into action (except Dax) ready to flee at a moment's notice. I, being the excellent Warlock that I am, knew that a demon wouldn't be right for the job, so I did the only other thing I could; I summoned an angel. I was risking my own life doing so, you can thank me later, but I digress. I summoned Justice, the Angel of Justice who's brilliant light scared off the dragon. Justice than turned on me, he didn't seem to like me...for some reason. I decided the best course of action was to slink away in shadows and let my party handle it (I had already done my part, after all). Thankfully Polliver was able to work his magic and calm Justice down. Now he exists as a statue along Blue Dragon Road. Melek Farm: We got to the farm which had been burned down some time ago. Inside the farm house we found Petrus's body. He had no money, butRuriath was able to summon his ghost to ask but a single question. "Who killed you?" He told us it was Teresana (the mayor of Knifebridge's daughter) and she was aided by some spirit named Corliolione (or something along those lines). David S. Dearest Mother, Today I went on a real adventure! I went with a group of people lead by a man named Raylan and we went to a town named Knifesbridge. We managed to get inside through the stiff security due to Old Man’s quick thinking, that is his actual name mom, and met with one of Raylan’s friends Teresana. Everything was going… alright but then Teresana started performing a demonic binding ritual on Raylan to a demon named Corioleus… AND HE LET HER. I even tried to stop it and he just let it happen. The house we were in collapsed as we tried to escape and we notified the local authorities. We ended up having to fight him and her. A man by the name of Corbin the Grey killed Raylan and we confiscated the black book that the lady Teresana was carrying. I gave it to Corbin so it would be safe. Also, I met another hunter like me! His name is Trusty Patches. Well, I got to go now. I have more adventuring to do! P.S. I met an honest to god golem and his eyes are on the outside! Your Loving Son, Robbie Dennis S. You Can't Kill Raylan that Easily... Knifesbridge: We were forced to surrender our weapons at the gate to enter Knifesbridge. As we made our way to Harlow House (where Teresana meant for me to meet her) we saw a great many Templars policing the streets. Corio...liolius?: Teresana told me that she made a deal with someone for power and wanted me to make the deal as well. I agreed immediately and she proceeded to cut open my hand and told me to repeat some phrase as I bled into her book. My "party" tried to stop Teresana, but I wouldn't allow it. She did complete her ritual and a demon entered my body. The demon's name is Corioleus. I managed to talk him into letting me take control for a bit, he was putting too many people off. Conflict: I went with Teresana to her home where, after I choked her father to unconciousness, we sat and spoke about our future plans together...I've never been happier than I was in that moment. Unfortunately my "party" had to ruin it. They arrived with Corbin Grey and an assortment of templars. I wasn't surprised really, but I figured Old Man would have stood up for me at least...The battle didn't last long, when it's 15 against one, that tends to be the case. Corbin drove his sword through my spine and my world went black. The Deal: I spoke with Corioleus in a black void. He told me that he could train me, teach me to be better, more controlled, more efficient, but he demanded that I find him another host. He was disappointed in my abilities and no longer wants to live inside me. He told me that Teresana was still alive, but she was in the hands of Corbin Grey and his templars. I agreed to his deal. When I awoke I saw Corbin reading Teresana's book, page by page, as if mesmerized. I took that opportunity to escape. Dennis S. Prep: Polliver hired Gieter and Umlaut to assist us with the tower. Ruriath teleported us to right outside the tower via a corridor of darkness. Raylan and Ruriath were informed that the Witch King and his witches are servants of Corioleus. Entering the Mage tower: We sat in the barn attached to the tower for about an hour so Ruriath could prepare his spells. In that time we were attacked by 5 plague puppies. We made quick work of them, although our paladin, Henry, did get a bit banged up. After that we entered the tower proper and ran intotwo ghosts. They were huddling over their own dead bodies unaware of their condition (plague puppies got 'em). They wouldn't speak to us,maybe couldn't see/hear us, but the shaman was able to communicate with them. Our shaman (sorry, name escapes me) tried to get them to accept that they were dead...they didn't like that and kicked up a bit of wind and horrible stench as they ran away. The paladin and shaman contracted the plague. Ghosts, Bandits, and Black Holes: We entered the room where Willis died quite some time ago. The shaman spotted a spirit in the corner of the room. Her name is Larissa and it seems that Teresana's book is this ghost's diary. Larissa is a servant of Corioleus, so most likely a witch. She told the shaman that if we could deal with Norine, another spirit of the tower, she'd help us out. Norine is most likely another witch and therefore a servant of Corioleus. Further in the tower we spotted lantern light so Polliver went to investigate. He found Calgodaro, his men, and the Black Hole Wizard playing cards. Polliver devised a plan to murder them and we set about doing just that. Polliver poisoned the wizard and Calgodaro and put them to sleep, but as he did 2 Fomorians came out of a crack in the wall. The bandit goons gave chase and Ruriath put them to sleep. The Fomorians understand poison so they woke up Calgodaro and the wizard before giving chase. Umlaut got paralyzed and I killed one of the giants after Corioleus made him kill his friend. The wizard fired a black hole into the corridor where I stood, I avoided it, but it killed the sleeping bandits...and the paralyzed Umlaut. Ruriath dispelled the black hole which allowed me to rush in to take care of the wizard. I struck at the wizard, but he managed to fire off a bolt of energy which burned Gieter to a crisp. Polliver got the finishing blow on the wizard so I went after Calgodaro. We were both nearly dead when Polliver took his shot, stealing yet another of my kills. We looted the room as I took Calgodaro's face. We left the tower shortly after. Gieter and Umlaut, Rest in Peace, Never Forget... Eric J. Adventurers: Henry Fletcher Paladin of Ewic (Mason), Ruriath Reontha'ar Magician Extraordinaire (Cameron), Flennser Erata Shaman (Eric), Raylan Fighter (Dennis), and Polliver Rouge/Opportunist (Ramiro) ...(So sorry if I messed up somewhere in here) Destination: Mages Tower. Prep and go: Ruriath gathers a party of adventurers to go forth and find the witch king and his witches that are imprisonment in a mages tower. In addition Polliver hired Gieter and Umlaut as extra manpower. To avoid troubles along the road Ruriath uses a shadow walk spell and the party quickly arrives in the barn at the base of the tower. Whelp here we are: Once in barn Ruriath proceeds to prepare a new set of spells. While waiting for him to finish, a pack of Plague Wolves attacked and mainly went for Henry the party quickly wipes them up. Which stairs are witch: From the barn we entered a room at the base of the tower. The room had staircases going up and down. The group did not know which set of stairs was the correct one. The first staircase we tried had two frightened figures huddled in a corner. I begin a conversation and they tell about having to bring a shipment of crates to the tower. They were attacked by wolves and retreated down the stairs only to succumb to a plague. Their bodies were in the dirt bellow them. While discussing the details with the party I accidentally mention them being dead and they began to freak out. (A failed Charisma roll later) the two ghosts sprang into a frenzy and the party tried to bail. Henry and I failed to make it out in time and we inhaled plague infested dust. Ghost 3: Once regrouped, the party tried another set of stairs. We enter another room and a third ghost appears. Larissa the Black is her name and she wanted her diary back and the party says a demon hunter has it. I agree to help her get revenge on another ghost in the tower named Noreen in exchange for her help. Boss fight: I cast guidance and a path is revealed to us but we go after lights in another hallway were we find a group of bandits (As far as I/Flennser understood, they were bandits.) We get the drop on them and disable their wizard. We wipe up the minions but a couple femorians sprang from a hole in the wall and awakened the wizard. We drop the two femorians but Umlaut got paralyzed. The wizard uses his amulet to summon a sphere of suck. The bodies of the bandits, femorians, and Umlaut get sucked in and disappear forever. Henry and Polliver barely make it out. Ruriath dispels the sphere and the party bum rushes the wizard and the bandits’ boss. The wizard in his last act of dickery shoots Gieter and kills him. The boss Calgodarro dishes out severe punishment but in the end fails to take anyone with him to the grave as Raylan wounds him severely and Polliver finishes him with an arrow. We find the wizards amulet, Calgodarro's sword, a business inventory sheet describing delivery destinations, and 300 coins. From there we return to town. Dennis S. Okay so, this summary is a bit belated and Bobby has since died, so I'm going to cut the religious fluff and just get down to it. Prep: I made a deal with the Mayor of Metzinger. In exchange for a church I needed to help escort a nobleman's boat to Knifesbridge. Pretty much this entire session was that boat ride. The Cargo: We were instructed to stay in our cabin unless there was trouble. Most of us did that while Polliver, while invisibile (thanks to Ruriath) went to look into what the cargo of this boat was exactly. Turns out it was slaves...pirate slaves to be precise. Polliver poisoned the captain of the boat to make them best friends and stole the key to the slaves' cells. Polliver unlocked the cell of the pirate leader, Lerant, and gave the man a lock pick and some knives. The Escape: That night the pirates made their move. They attempted to flee for the escape boat and wound up engaged in combat with some of the deck hands. We arrived on the scene and I called upon God to fill the men with fear (thinking them to just be violent criminals). After a talk with Lerant I realized that he was guilty of no crime (...at least not one that got him in this predicament) and I allowed him and his men to leave. The pirates had killed one of the deck hands, so I brought him back to life, Praise the Lord! Knifesbridge: We arrived at our destination and Polliver (while invisible) went to check out the Knife Grinders, the dock-side bar the Madam Escarina owns. After looking about the place and realizing how many bandits and what not there were...Polliver left and we ended the session. David S. Lumiere gathered a group of adventurers, 'Nock, Argoll, and Do'Rinas, to go and assist Corbin Grey in Knifesbridge. We came upon Corbin in the church where is was paying his penitance. He was a shadow of the man I have heard about. He seemed tired and filled with guilt. We offered our assistance in helping in around the city but he has a broken spirit. He was concerned about a book that was filled with dark power. I tried to cast the book through a star gate so the Gods of Law could destroy it. But, a spirit appeared and attacked me. It seems to be bonded to the book. Corbin said the book is too powerful and must be destroyed. He stated that he knows of ways to destroy it but it would cost him his life and dark methods. We told him we will find another way. Argoll has a friend , a madame Lilliath, that would be able to help. After a nights rest and tending to the city duties we went to her hut. She was not pleased that Argoll came back, something about a lost brooch, and she was not pleased that we brought this book to her. She was willing to help us destroy it though. While we performed the ritual dark spirits came to try to stop us. Argoll and 'Nock were able to fend them off and the journal was destroyed. We returned to Knifesbridge and things appear to change for the better. Corbin seems to have his men in better order and his guilt seems to be lessened with thoughts on forgiveness. The city also started having visitors and trade come back into town. Also, Mournhaven has been re-opened! -Vérité Cameron V. I got to knock some 'eads in Knifesbridge! Well, sort of. It was one of those damned ghostly things anyway. So me and the party got ourselves down to Knifesbridge to help some bloke by the name of Corbin. When we got there the fella' was whippin' himself bloody with some leathery thing. Hur, hur, hur. Humans are into some roight strange things, but whatever gets yer goin' am I roight? So he gives us this book which he says is un-nockable. Turns out it was, sort of. Tried taring it apart meself, couldn't do it! One of the other humans in me party suggested we take it to a witch, and we did. When we arrived the girl-witch-woman went on and on about this 'brooch'. What the 'ell is a brooch? Anyway, after some talkin' she did some magicy chant that began breakin' the spell over the book. And then some witchy-monster came out o' nowhere to attack us! Luckily, good ol' 'Nock was there to bust 'er 'ead in. Never saw it coming. Now they calls me a savior of Knifesbridge! Guess that's somethin' innit? David J. Veritas recruited Marin, Nock and me, Praetor Carnithrax, to assist her in tracking down an entity known as the Mung-Mung monster that was accused of causing problems with time travel. The group assembled and Veritas used her stargate ability to instantly transport us to Knifesbridge. In preparation the group split up, and I accompanied Veritas to visit Corbin the Grey in his chapel surrounded by his templars. Corbin is a powerful hero, but also a tyrant, and I would oppose him had I the strength but I must stay wise to survive, and kept my mouth shut. We spent the night in Knifesbridge and traveled in search of the fabled Monster Market, with information on the last location is was seen. We arrived at the market near sunset, just in time to see the market start up. We did not find the Mung-Mung monster there, and asked some of the unusual creatures present there, a wolf-man with faces on his torso twisting in agony nearly picked a fight with Nock. A strange magic-wielder gave us information on the Mung Mung monster, and provided us with a gateway to find him, so long as we promised to return a vial of "salt" that the Mung Mung monster had in its possession. The gateway led us to a strange moon-base in the middle of a grey expanse. Nock smashed open the first door he saw, and we were nearly all sucked out into the expanse of space, though we managed to climb through another door and close it behind us. From there we explored the moon base following a trail of corn chips in the hopes that they were left by the Mung Mung monster. We found a floating robot that attacked us on the way, but eventually found the strange purple Mung-Mung monster eating corn chips in a derelict cafeteria. We asked the Mung-Mung monster for the salt vial, but it wanted our memories in exchange. After some back and forth it became clear that no one wanted to give part of themselves to the Mung Mung monster, and instead it asked us to eliminate its enemy, the Hell Wagon, which it described as part horse, part carriage. Veritas also confronted the Mung Mung monster about crimes associated with time travel, though it denied any such thing, and promised to register with the local time travel authority in Metzinger. Well, we'll see if he actually shows up, but as of now, it looks like the mission was a success. amber s. Well, I think this one my last trip to the market. Austri Andvare Crew: Raylan, Baron Punchy, and Grovel. Why do my easy runs always turn into pure mayhem?? We left Metzger and stopped at a little farm to the south east of Pit and ate dinner with the residents. I convinced them to move to Pit for the safety of their family, and we helped them move after our... romp in the market. I went first to an earth monster who agreed to help me make my hammer if I brought him a magical artifact and a large sample of a space rock being guarded by.... fomorians... I have not decided if I will do that or not. I asked Grovel for his axe in exchange for a favor but his request was a little more dangerous than I wanted to deal with. Mungmung agreed to trade some magical artifacts for Punchy's arm but he was all "Nooo I need that." So instead, we tried to take some of Raylan's memories. It failed, horribly, and we ended up in a fire fight in the market. The monsters at least looked amused by the scuffle. He ended up knocking me cold... it was quite embarassing... In the end I gained nothing. Not an artifact to trade, not something to use in the mean time, and possibly lost the most important thing I have right now... my symbol. Tonight I shall have to reapply it the only way I know how; I will brand it with a hot knife into my left arm instead. It shall be more than skin deep and it will remain with me. Always. Dennis S. I took Teresana out to meet Austri, ya'know that priest of Svarthum, or whatever. With her was this goblin guy named Grovel who rode a cool spider and a wizard kid named Baron Punchy who wasn't a baron and wasn't very strong, but he had a cute dog. Anyway, Austri wanted to go to the Monster Market so she could get a new hammer, so I tagged along hoping to buy Teresana something nice. On the way we stopped at a farm house to avoid the weird blight stuff. We met a guy named Artor and his stupid family who let us sleep on his land. While the others ate and stuff Teresana and I ran off to find a magic fey circle. We found it and I helped Teresana do some magic to clean it up and then we tried to summon fairies and turn them into demons. Unfortunately it didn't work and Teresana almost got pulled into the fey world. It wasn't her fault, she's a good witch! It was my fault, I didn't say the right things and I nearly lost her again...I'm SO STUPID! It's okay though because Corioleus fixed it and sent that dog fucker Carl to the fey land instead. After that we got to the Monster Market and I went to look for a nice gift. While I was doing that, Austri snuck up behind me and put this big bug on my head that tried to eat me or something! I killed it and attacked Austri. I would have killed her too if Corioleus didn't tell me not to. Something about Svarthum being mad about it or something...Whatever! I'll get her some day, once Svarthum doesn't care about her anymore. -Raylan P.S. I did get Teresana a gift! It was a singing plant and she thought it was neat! I win! P.P.S. I heard the name Starthorn when we opened the fey portal. It's a stupid name, but I think it's royal or something. Freddie Bell The Heist - Part 1. Dyre Danes ft. Dominus, Flenncer and Poliver. 'Av put togetha a crack team to loot this brewery, right? and what the fuck happens? The wizard fucks off and doesn't do his part of the job - good luck getting any of the loot you shit. an' then that little shit Poliver just runs off and ignores the plan and doesn't even kill the folk he encounters leavin' me to pick up his slack.... Fucking armature. Now am alone in this shitty brewery with a bunch of angry femorians lookin' for me all thanks to him just running off! I'll get what am afta tho... Mark my words I will. Am not leaving till 'av looted this joint. On the plus side I got Raylans machete thanks to Dominus, the one guy I can trust to do his fucking job.... On the down side I now 'ear that Svanthem guy wisprin in ma ear tellin me what to do... Fuck that guy. That Svanthen thinks he's so smart? Tried to take my arm but I grew it back thanks to Flenncer.... Guess he isn't totally useless. Eric J. Flennser (Me), Dyre (Freddie), Polliver (Rama), Dominus (Amber) Angels make life so much more difficult. Just when you think you're in the clear to cast a s big spell Vengance shows up and ruins your plans. Using a wish we got Rylan's machete and we planned our heist of the femorian brewery. Dominus would turn into a dragon and act as a distraction. I would cause mass chaos with an earthquake. Which would buy time for Polliver and Dyre to infiltrate and steal as much as they can. Dominus began terrorizing knifesbridge but before I cast my spell I heard Vengance from behind me. "You don't want to do that" This Angel could royally demolish me so I thought it best to bugger off. Dyre and Polliver ran into some trouble in the brewery and had to fight their way out. All in all... pretty meh. David S. I have created a machine that I call the Transmutation Wagon and took it up to the Grey Lake that apparently some adventurers had a hand in poisoning with shadow. I was able to pump some shadow out and create some kind of shadow ingots. I plan to use these to finish building my other machine, the Star Chaser. While there I spoke to Carl and his Three Whiskey Band and they seemed to have been weakened and many fallen ill due to the water. I offered boarding if he would help me build the Star Chaser but he wanted me to find an orc named Kareltje "Chuck" Biggabow that did this to them and bring them to him. I agreed. Dax, Flennser, Dothar'Rinas, and myself went up into the hills bordering the Ghostwood and Garziban Valley to find the Earth Keepers and kidnap them. Dax said he wanted to force them into participating in society and establish peace in the Marches. Flennser and Dothar'Rinas also wanted to use them for the smithing abilities. Of all people Dothar'Rinas seemed the most reasonable wanting them to voluntarily choose to join his guild. When we made it up to the area Dax said they would be it was a small farm with pygmy ponies and the night was quiet. Dax and his men went into the caves with chains to gather the Earth Keepers but as they did we saw a small group of Ogres and one Ogre Magi follow them. Flennser shot off an arrow to stop them Dothar'Rinas cried and jumped into battle with his men. His men were armed heavily with the old axes Dax gave to the guild but the heavy swings of the Ogres still sent his mean sprawling. Relentlessly they got back up and continued but soon the axes were knocked from their hands and blood coated the ground. I ran to the Magi and tried to reason with him to let Dax and the rest of them live and he did. I took command from a dazed Dothar'Rinas of his men and ceased the battle by brandishing the sign of the Gorgon, their god. Dax and his men came out of the cave beaten and weary. The Magi demanded why we attacked the Keepers at night Dax stated his feelings about monsters and their endless wars. I was able to make a deal with the Magi to aid me in the coming battles against Corioleus but they demanded their axes back or we will be their enemies. All of them. Dax relinquished what he could and I made the men of Dothar'Rinas give up theirs. I am slowly paying back their debt by even trying to forge more axes myself or hopefully another weapon that will please them. Pit needs the Ogres help. The Marches needs their help. -Dormir Verite Henrique Grand Maester, Me, Verite, Doth'rinas and Flennser Blackshadow Set off to Kidnap the Earth Keepers, If it was Done, i would Be able to become a general and add the Blackskull to a Successful Pantheon of Gods of Law and if i proved they were Providing Weapons to the Enemies of Man, and that they were Planning a Fullscale Invasion of the Marches. I managed to Get a Large Number of Manacles and We set off to do-it, Dothar wanted to Convince the Keepers to join the guild, i wanted a More-- Forceful afffirmative Action. They are tough as rocks! me and My men, Blessed as they are by several spirits of vengeance did not manage to Capture them, we needed Help, but the rest of the Team, Including Dothar'Rinas and his Soldiers were Busy dealing with a Ogre Squad. Dothar got Knocked Cold, And Verite made me See that the War Agaisnt The Black One will not be Won By Man means Alone. I gave the Axes i had back to them, and the promised to return the rest that i had. I dont believe we would survive against such a Formidable Foe, the Marches are Doomed, If not by The Enemy, by the Cruel Axes of the Ogres, But if i can Make a Flimsy peace, as Fleeting as it is, Much good can be done. Why is it that man and Monster do not Co-Exist? In the old Land, Elves and Dwarves Live in peace.. What Ill beset this place? Capitain Dax Korveen, The Exile David S. I went with Henry, Ruriath, and this new traveler Allanis went to Knifesbridge to talk to Corbin about joining the efforts in the South but when we got there the dismay was horrible. Much of the Ghostwood is burned with white fire, the brewery and church ruined, and the Fomorians have started taking over by force. Many of the settlers have started moving out. We met with Corbin and his duty to the Empire is strong to a fault. He does not see that the Fomorians can actually do good and can be trusted. Also, something else is wrong. He wants to believe in the Empire. He needs it to feel right about his actions. Almost as if he can not justify his own without them. Then I picked up this strange tick about a motherly figure. It was...unsettling. So we went to the Fomorians and see if they would meet with Corbin. They obliged and I could tell it was going to be difficult. The Fomorians refused to adopt any Empire laws and Corbin refused to leave unless they did. Neither of them care about Knifesbridge. Not really. If I was in charge I could do much better. Like I have in Pit. Fuck the Empire. Fuck Fomorian nobility. Fuck the Gods of Law. Knifesbridge is what is important and it is not just land. It is a home and it is the future. Henry then in a flurry of passion told Corbin that his duty was to the Gods of Law first and the Empire second. Then...something strange happened. Corbin gave some strange speech about duty to the gods and acted not really like himself. He acted more like an extravagant wizard. His words came out of his mouth but sounded like something Ruriath would say. Then a bright light caught his face and as if given divine right answered that he would take the templars south and the Fomorians would run Knifesbridge. There is hope now. Just a sliver but it is hope. -Dormir Verite amber s. Austri Andvare (Amber) Dothar'Rinas, Altier (Dyre), and Ruriath This was.... not a good day. It started well enough, we got TO Knifesbridge... Small snafoo where Dothar'Rinas tried to let pride get in teh way of our ticket in. We fixed it quickly though. Got to the meeting hall, no big problems, everything was fine. Altier stayed to guard Agamato (my Donkey) and the rest of us went in. As we're all manuvering through the sea of people in this little meeting hall, four or so "templars" came pushing through. They were very rude and had they simply said "Official buisness" I'd have moved. But NO. No. They called me an Urchin. ME! He tried to push past again and I grabbed on with burning hands. Yes, it may have been an overreaction, but my pride is already damaged. That did not work so I gave him a final chance to apologize. He leaned down and called me an urchin again. Summoned up a dread knight, but these templars.... they were not normal. My Dread took his fingers and the "knight" hardly noticed, then decapitated him. Another knight accidently kicked me and THREW ME ACROSS THE ROOM. These templars, if they were, have something to hide from their commander. Because of brash action I was unable to secure a treaty for myself. Fine. We left with no further problems. Let the marches burn, I will resume my quest for a temple or a death by combat. One must come eventually. David S. Dax, Flenser, and Do'Rhinas took this one and Mother Dormir Verite to a tower in the Ghostwood. They said they have been here many times before but this one does not understand why. The halls are run down and most rooms are filled with debri. When we made it down to a level where they have not been before Do'Rhinas tried to raise a corpse but it stired all on its own. This one asked it basic questions on its programming and all it said was it was made to only serve. Obviously this is a flaw since Mother programmed this one that it is better to die than to live under the heel of another. This must be an inferior model. Model Has should be reprogrammed. When we made it to a central tomb Dax tied Has so it would not get in the way and this one smashed the stone coffin open. There laid a twisted man with a blade of Fomorian meteorite. Dax reached for it and a blinding flash of fire washed over us and the Witch King sprung awake. We attacked it and quickly it and its followers were destroyed. Do'Rhinas even made one of the attacker's head explode. That pleased this one. We surveyed the rest of the tower but there was nothing of value. We then went to the Knifesbridge to speak to the Fomorian Nobility and they were pleased to have their sword. The King in particular was very happy. Deals were made but this one could not help but feel...feel unimpressed. This one told the King that this one saw our friends lay waste to the Witch King. A foe that the Fomorians could not defeat and this one estimated that it could defeat their best Fomorian warrior. The King then taught this one Fomorian customs of challenges and has been stored in this one's programs as the Fomorian Welcome, it is when this one grabs the forearm and pleasantly slaps the shoulder. This one is pleased with the new program of Fomorian customs. -Motuer de Sang, Child of Dormir Verite Category:West Marches Category:Summary